The present invention relates to articles of support for maintaining an individual's body position. More specifically the present invention relates to an article for supporting individuals requiring positional treatment for various illness or physical therapy on an inclined surface, bed, wheelchair, or the like.
Various illnesses and physical therapy treatments often require supporting an individual in an inclined position, for example on a bed, such that the individual does not slip or slide down from their elevated orientation. For example, one such condition which usually affects infants and small children is known as gastroesophageal reflux condition (GER). In treating GER, it is desirable to keep the infant or child supported on a mattress or article of bedding that has an elevated orientation, often of about thirty degrees (30.degree.).
Various types of support, restraint, and harness devices have been developed for holding individuals in a fixed position on a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,005 issued on Apr. 14, 1987 to Williamson discloses a GER harness which secures an infant on an inclined surface. The harness includes shoulder and anchor straps and an anti-roll strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,771 issued on Aug. 29, 1989 to Burgos discloses a reusable hospital sheet for a patient that can be tied to a hospital bed and wrapped around the patient. An opening is provided in the sheet for exiting of tubes from the lower abdomen of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,105 issued on Mar. 27, 1990 to Hocum discloses a harness for restraining a child in bed. The device includes a body harness and a plurality of hold down straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,286 issued on Feb. 5, 1991 to Tucker discloses a bedding article for supporting infants with gastroesophageal reflux condition which provides a fabric case band that includes an endless band that encircles the mattress with a first closed end adapted to register with an end of the mattress and a second opened lower end portion.